The Legends of the Guardian Season 1
by rainstorm24
Summary: This is an original story inspired by the show Doctor Who. There will be thirteen episodes/chapters, and each one will involve a new adventure. Trust me, the story is better than the summary, because I'm rubbish at summaries. Please R&R, comment, and TELL! ME! WHAT! YOU! THINK! I really want your feedback. Anyway, enjoy!
1. The Fall of the Whisperers Part 1

**A/N: Hello, readers! Rainstorm24 here once again, and I'm here to give you a brand new story! If you look at my profile, you will see that I wrote a number of Percy Jackson stuff that I stopped on; this is because I felt that they were going nowhere and I was having trouble with them. Don't expect them to come back again soon; it'll take a while to see what I have to fix. Anyway, enjoy, readers! ALLONS-Y!**

Part 1: The Guardian's Fall to Earth

Hello! My name is the Guardian, and this is my story. I'm not really good at telling stories, though, I'm better at solving problems, but you could say this is a way of solving one. Sorry, ignore that last part for now. It'll all make sense eventually. Anyway, as I said, I'm the Guardian, and I'm an alien from the planet Zephyron, in the constellation of Tetrabor, and I'm 137 years old. My people are what you would call conquerors. We go around the galaxy capturing innocent planets and alien races for the expansion of our empire.

I know it sounds bad, but I'm not done yet. I'm the Guardian not because I agree with them, not because I fight to expand or just to conquer; I fight to defend. I fight to defend the good in the universe, and I can only do so because I have my special spacecraft known as the STREADS, which stands for Space-Time Rider and Earth Attack Defense System. It can travel through space and time, is bigger on the inside, and was built solely by myself because my main haunt was the planet Earth.

This is where my story actually began. It all started on a clear night, a night like no other, a night where I met my first accomplice, Austin Marsh. He was only 13 when I fell, nearly crushing him under the STREADS. I pushed against the door and stumbled out, coughing and sweeping the dust off my jeans. "Jeez, I have got to adjust the impact blockers. I felt that a bit. Just multiply it by a factor of three, and I should be fine." Then, I noticed Austin to my left. I waved, gesturing him for him to come to me.

"Hey, kid! I've got a question for you; where and when am I?" I asked. Austin stuttered as he answered, obviously confused and amazed by what just happened.

"Y-you're i-i-in W-Washington D.C., i-in the y-year 2020." Austin said. I clapped my hands and turned to the STREADS before turning my attention back to Austin.

"Great! I missed by a year. Honestly, I've actually done worse, but, hey. What can you do? Anyway, who are you?" I said, opening the door to the STREADS and pulling him inside. He stopped at the doorway, confused and amazed by what he was seeing. "What? What is it" I asked him, not accustomed to carrying human associates with me.

"This place… I-it's bigger on the inside!" He exclaimed. He slowly walked up the iron-grated walkway up to where I lied down under the control panel, working to adjust the impact blockers.

"Yeah, but I don't think that matters right now. Are you going to answer me or what?" I asked. He nodded and answered as he looked around.

"My name's Austin Marsh and I'm 13 years old. Give me a second, please." He said, rushing outside to look at the outer structure of the STREADS. The STREADS's outer structure was designed so that it camouflaged into its surroundings, and right now it looked like a large, uneven boulder. He rushed back into the STREADS and stopped in his tracks to take it all in.

I had finished adjusting the impact blockers by that time, so I rose to my feet and walked over to him, fully inspecting him. He was about an inch shorter than I was, about 5'8'' and I was about 5'9''. He had a tanned skin and floppy black hair which hang lazily on his head. He was dressed in a hoodie, a simple T-Shirt, and jeans, just like I was. "Oh! I forgot something!" I exclaimed, having forgotten to introduce myself. "Hello! I'm the Guardian. Pleased to meet you."

I extended a single hand for him to shake, and he took it and shook it heartily. "Hello, Guardian. Is that all you can tell me? That your name is the Guardian? Can you at least tell me where you are from, what species you are, what this… _thing_… is, and anything else I should know?" Austin said.

"Ooh! Feisty! I like that!" I said. Austin looked at me weirdly, but didn't say another word, so I continued on.

"All right, I'm just going to answer your earlier question; I'm a 137 year old alien from a planet known as Zephyron, in the constellation of Tetrabor. My people are… conquerors. We go around the galaxy conquering what we call inferior species, and we use their planets for our own gain. But, I'm not like them. I'm a renegade, a believer of the fact that all species should be allowed a chance to evolve and grow. I defend the species that need me, and I help them last long enough to develop past their need of me. I've only been able to start doing so recently, because I was stuck on my planet for so long because it takes about 120 years to complete our learning.

"Anyway, my people are… different. We have the most brilliant minds of the universe, or at least of the known universe, and we have a few special abilities up our sleeves. We can do two main things; invent a weapon out of anything, which can come in handy in many different places. But, our main power is sort of like cheating death. We have the power to regenerate our bodies and heal the cells before we die. However, the outburst of energy that occurs because of this can kill anything around me that isn't careful, and it changes my form. I can change gender, change my appearance, anything. But, it can't change my mind." I finished my speech there, leaving time for Austin to take it all in. After about a minute of silence, he started talking again.

"Wow. That's… pretty confusing. That's about half of my question; tell me about this thing." Austin replied. I nodded and went into my usual explanation.

"This thing is the STREADS. The STREADS is a vessel that can travel through space and time. Its name is actually an acronym which stands for Space-Time Rider and Earth Alien Defense System. I built it for the sole purpose in aiding me in my defense of Earth. It can travel anywhere through space and time, is bigger on the inside, and uses a sort of camouflage to fit into its surroundings. Anything else you want to know?" I said.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Austin replied. I thought for a moment, but there was nothing that seemed important at the time. I shook my head and got to what I really wanted to say.

"Okay, I just have to skip forwards another year in time. You should probably get off right now and forget about me. Or not. Your choice. Just don't tell anyone about me; if anyone asks, I don't exist. Okay?" I said, making him look me in the eyes as he answered.

"Okay." He said. He headed for the door and, right as he stepped out, the door closed behind him and I snapped my fingers, activating the STREADS.

"All right, sweetie. Let's get cracking!" I said, going to work on the controls. I pulled some levers and moved in what looked to an outsider to be an intricate dance, but was just really me going in a circle hitting buttons and flicking switches as I had seen fit. At the very end of my figurative dance, I pulled one large lever and hung onto the edge, just barely staying on. In about a second, the impact of the landing had hit and I was thrown into a chair nearby.

"Wow, I still need to fix that! I'll do it later." I said. Probably shouldn't have done that, because it proved to be important later. Anyway, I stumbled out of the STREADS again and I found Austin standing there. "Hey! You're still here! What year is it?"

Austin was taller this time. He was about an inch taller than I was, now, and wore practically the same outfit, but a bit larger. "2021. You didn't miss." He said. His face was ashen and his voice was sullen.

"What? What is it?" I asked. He looked past me and gestured towards the STREADS.

"Can we talk in there? I'd feel safer then." He told me. I nodded, and we walked over to the STREADS's door, which I opened with a snap. I gestured for him to go before me, and I entered and closed the door. I walked over to him while he stood by the control panel, and gestured for him to take a seat.

"All right, what is it?" I asked.

He looked up towards the ceiling, blew air out of his mouth exasperatedly, and then answered. "Okay, in the year that you were gone, a group of self-proclaimed aliens known as the Whisperers came to Earth and took over. They killed countless innocents to show their power, and they assaulted the capitals of the Earth. They took over without a fight to try to preserve lives, but it was pointless. Now, they rule the world in an iron grip and set the people to do their menial labor, moving people to their planet every month. They've been here for about nine months now. All tries to fight back have failed horribly." I listened intently, and as I did I formulated a plan in my mind to get rid of them.

"All right!" I said, after about a minute of silence that I spent thinking, "I know how we can fix this now." I said. I jumped to my feet, and ran for the control panel. "We're going to the rebels. The STREADS can find them. I can help." I said, babbling. Austin looked at me like I was crazy and followed me around the control panel as I flicked the appropriate switches.

"What? Don't you know what happens when people try to stand up to the Whisperers? They get destroyed!" Austin cried out. I turned to him, and with the strongest conviction, said only one sentence before I finished my work.

"What's the point in having some power if you can't do anything good with it?"

**A/N: Now, how was that? Not so bad if I do say so myself. Again, R&R, comment, tell me what you think! See you next time when the Guardian falls to Earth again.**


	2. The Fall of the Whisperers Part 2

**A/N: Hello readers! Rainstorm24 here, and I'm back with the Guardian! Once again, enjoy, R&R once you're done, and I hope you like what you read!**

Part 2: The Rebel's Camp

When we had landed, we found ourselves held at gunpoint right as we opened the door. I looked down at the guns and scoffed. "Really? Two people step out of a mysterious rock, and all you do is point a gun at it? That's just sad." I answered. I stepped past them, walking up to the apparent leader, and held out my hand for a handshake. "Hello! I'm the Guardian, and I'm the solution to all of your problems. That boy up there," I said, pointing up at Austin, who waved his hand, "is named Austin, and he is my accomplice. Please do not shoot him. Anyway, who might you be?"

The leader was a tall, muscled man with an army buzz cut and a scar running across his face. He looked down at my hand and shook it without a care in the world. "Hello, Guardian. My name is General Ampersand, and we need to know why you and your friend are here so we can decide whether to shoot you or not."

"As I said, I'm here to help." I answered back as I began to twirl around to observe what I could use in this base area. Upon seeing a supercomputer on the back wall, an idea came to mind. "Okay, I have a question for you."

General Ampersand answered back, "First, answer mine. What kind of machine is that, and what are you?"

I smiled. "Okay, you're smarter than most. You could tell I wasn't human. I'm a renegade from the planet Zephyron, in the constellation of Tetrabor. I'm 137, and I was trained from birth to use whatever weapons I had at my disposal to defeat an enemy. And, I can help. That, over there, is my ship. Don't worry about it for now, what we have to worry about is your problem; you are losing this fight, general, and I'm the man that can help." I said as I walked over to the computer control panel, "But I'm going to need the codes so I can access all data on the Whisperers. Rule one of combat; know your enemy."

General Ampersand bent over the keyboard and typed in the code that signified a Spanish-only letter, which was actually a pretty good password since no one ever uses Spanish letters. I dived right into the information, pulling out whatever I needed to until I had learned what I needed to know. Austin, during the time, had come up behind me and was nodding along, reading with me. Once I was done, I could tell he was really into it, so I left him to read it while I relayed the information in my head for a bit.

The Whisperers stand tall at 6' at an average. They have malformed faces, grayish skin, and eyes like sunken pits on their faces. They had the ability to hide in plain sight, by making people not want to look at them. They have the ability to attack enemies by emitting a blast of sound from their mouths like sirens, and it's only audible to the ones who the attacks are directed at. They also have tremendous strength and speed, making them tough opponents to defeat. Their main ability is to influence the minds of people by whispering thoughts directly into their brains and triggering parts of the brain that make the person have an insatiable want to do something.

By the time I had come up with a plan, Austin had finished reading and was ready to listen to what I had to say. "Hey, General!" I yelled out, calling for the general to come over. He walked calmly over to me and I told him my plan. "So, I finished reading your information, and I think I know how to get the Whisperers off of your planet. Saw it in a TV show once. Worked out just fine for them, just have to see if I can do it now." I said. I stood up, and ran over to a pile of spare parts that they had salvaged from obviously broken computers.

"I'm going to need about ten men. They will carry my specially designed sonic disruptors, which only knock out the Whisperers. I will give my associate an upgraded one, just in case. Also, I'm going to need to take these parts with me. I'll also need to bring you." I said. The General saluted and I grunted, pushing past him. "Put your hand down, don't salute me."

The General took the lead and ordered for his soldiers to start loading the items onto the STREADS. I sat on a chair, watching, thinking, when Austin came over. "What's the plan?" He asked me.

"I don't really have one." Said I, walking towards the STREADS, "I'm just making this up as I go." Austin was dumfounded and paused, stopping in his tracks to process that.

"Wait… What?" He said. He ran to catch up to me as I entered the STREADS. The General was busy being dumbfounded to do much of anything. When he noticed me walking in, he turned to me.

"Sir… This… Machine. This is impossible!" The General cried out. I smiled before telling him my regular explanation.

"It mechanically transcends space and time." I said.

"What does that mean?" He replied, confused. Austin had come in by then, but he didn't try to get my attention.

"It's bigger on the inside." I said nonchalantly.

"How is this possible?" He wondered aloud.

"Remember when I said I was smart?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I said simply. I spun two-hundred-and-seventy degrees to the left so I could turn right and look at the scrap pile. The soldiers stood at attention right next to it and lined up. I did another turn until I found my weapons bin. I trotted over and started to rummage until I found the sonic disruptors.

Austin asked.

"Well, what do you think?" I said, turning to him with an annoyed expression on my face. I took the 10 disruptors and handed Austin a hyperactive disruptor. "It can only be used three times. Use it only when your life depends on it." I said with the utmost seriousness. Austin nodded as he inspected it. "Red button activates the charge. Don't test it." I said. I walked over to the line and handed them the disruptors one by one.

"They only stun. Don't use it as a last resort- it cannot kill. Remember that." The General was the last to receive one. As they began to get situated with their weaponry, I pulled a lever that activated a testing range. They started firing away as I started the STREADS up, setting the coordinates to a point in the space above Earth.

Why there? Because the radar on the STREADS had detected a floating ship orbiting the Earth. It took about a full four seconds before we finally landed on the Whisperer ship.

Thankfully, we had landed in an empty area. I picked up a small satchel and stuffed a few pieces of weaponry technology and other important pieces of equipment for me to use. Then, I stuffed the spare scraps into the satchel and then I led the soldiers out with a disruptive explosive in hand. In my other hand, I held a disruptor blade whose blade is comprised completely of electricity.

Austin and the General both came to the front and talked to me, their disruptors held at the ready. "Why is it that we only carry a single remotely dangerous weapon as we storm into the hostile base?" The General asked, confused.

"I don't believe in unnecessary death." I said solemnly, "If I can avoid harming someone that way, then I most surely will." And with that remark, silence ensued. As we continued farther into the ship, we still were faced with the threat of boredom, as nothing but silence met us in the halls of the ship. Before long, we had reached the very center of the ship and we still found no one there.

"Why aren't there any Whisperers here?" Austin asked.

"Rule forty-one of combat; move quickly, move often." I said. I headed for a large supercomputer in the center of the room and got right to work, breaking my way through their databanks to find out where they went. Along the way, I came across a peculiar document whose label read 'The Failures of the Whisperers.' "Um… Austin? General? Come here." I said, gesturing for them to come to me.

When they reached me, they immediately thought to look down at the screen in front of me and were taken aback by the peculiar page title. "Well, what are you waiting for? Click on it!" Austin said. I opened the folder and only three documents were shown. "Three defeats…" Austin gasped.

"That's a nice battle record, don't you think?" I said. I clicked on the first one, and it simply stated that the Whisperers failed in one attack specifically because they forgot their main weapon at their headquarters at the time and were forced to retreat. Another was where they had accidentally attacked the wrong camp, and were forced to retreat by the laws of the Darkness Assertion. The final failure was where they were defeated when they attacked a planet that was already captured by my people. They were outmatched, outnumbered, and outfought in this one. Thing is, I only had a group of ten, and I was sure that the only ones who weren't going to run when the time came were the General and Austin. "Well, fat lot of good that did us." I said. "Now, to figure out where they are." I mumbled.

My fingers went to work on the keyboard again, and I quickly found my way to the right files and figured out where they were hiding. "Found them!" I happily exclaimed. "They're in… Washington D.C.!"

"Really? Are you kidding me?" Austin asked.

"Nope! I think that they moved their base to the White House, and the Pentagon. Now we know where to go!" I said, jumping to my feet and running for the STREADS. The soldiers, Austin, and the General were keeping pace just fine and we reached the STREADS in less than a minute. As they ran onboard one by one, I yelled.

"All right, people! We've got an evil alien race to kick off of this planet!"

**A/N: How was that? Honestly, I thought that was pretty good. Anyway, rate and give me a comment. Tell me what you think! I'll return soon when the Guardian falls to Earth again!**


End file.
